


Jealousy!

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Anger, Confessions, F/M, Jealousy, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: (Modern) Richard hears about Anne’s date with Edward of Lancaster and he can't help but react. Much to the confusion to the people around him….</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is alright. I realised I haven't written a fic which is from Richard's POV, so I thought I would try!
> 
> (There's a slight swear word near the beginning, just so you know!)

“Did you hear about Anne?” Elizabeth, Edward’s wife, asked us as she came into the living room. 

I couldn't help but immediately react to her question as the minute I heard the Anne’s name, my heart began to race. I had, of course, gotten use to reacting this way. Throughout the years, my feelings for Anne had not only confused me but also scared me. The intensity of them, especially. 

Both Edward and I shook our heads at her question and as Elizabeth went to sit down, I began to feel nervous. 

“Apparently, she’s finally succumbed to her Father’s wish for her to go out with Eddie!” She told us, as she pulled out the teddy bear she had sat down upon.

My heart restricted painfully in my chest, at her words, and for a while I forgot to breath. The game on the xbox Edward and I had been playing was by now absolutely forgotten about. Seconds ticked by but all I could focus on was Anne and that bastard, Eddie. 

The idea of Anne, the most caring woman in the world, even being near a man like Eddie let alone going out with him was making me want to punch someone. That feeling began to intensify as I began to imagine Anne in his arms. Someone as beautiful and caring as Anne deserves someone better. Someone who actually cares about her!

Before I was even aware that I was speaking, I can't help but let out my anger. 

“How could her Father push her to go out with that bastard?” I asked both Elizabeth and Edward, angrily, my teeth gritted tightly. 

Edward raised an eyebrow at my apparent anger and I could see from the corner of my eye, Elizabeth doing the same. In any other situation, their reactions would have been enough for my anger to dissipate but this time; I was too angry and hurt for that. 

Slowly, I picked up the console to restart the game but every so often, I thought about Anne. Even when Anne had been a little girl running around after me asking to join in with our game, I loved her. I suppose it was inevitable. 

At the age when I was supposed to believe girls were weird creatures, Anne was the exception. Her presence would always have a certain impact on how I felt.

It hadn't taken me long to realise that her laugh was like a drug me. Every time I heard her twinkling, beautiful laugh my heart would begin to race. Her laugh was like the most beautiful thing in the world but when I had been the one to make it happen, it made the sound sweeter. 

So, as we grew up, I would try to make her laugh and at times she would but I could tell she was embarrassed by the attention. At times, I would also end up making a fool out of myself in the attempt. 

I had tried to make Anne laugh whilst on a horse but I only succeeded in falling off it. Anne hadn't laughed at that, not as George and Isabel had but she had simply asked if I was alright and whether I was hurt. 

The panic and worry in her eyes had given me hope but I suppose I should have realised that things change. 

Or at least people get older. And we had. The years had gone quickly and in that time, my feelings for Anne seemed to grow even more. Her growing beauty should have alerted me to the fact that I wouldn't always be the only man to like her but I had simply been entranced by the sight of her.

I know I should have told her how I felt earlier but every time I met or saw her, she was surrounded by Izzy and her parents. My own embarrassment and hers stopped me from admitting how I felt and it’s only now, I realise I should have just told her! 

“Richard, what on earth is wrong?” I heard Edward ask me, breaking into my thoughts, abruptly. 

I blinked a couple of times as I registered his question and whilst I didn't want to admit how disturbed I felt by what Elizabeth had told us, I also knew Edward would guess eventually, anyway. 

Fighting my embarrassment, I finally began to tell him about my feelings for Anne. Or, at least try to. 

“What do you think?” I asked him, hoping that he had guessed. 

Edward knew how cryptic I was as a person and especially, if it’s about something important so he didn't look exasperated by my words but as I looked around to see if Elizabeth was listening, I noticed she wasn't even in the room. 

It was now my turn to frown as I surely should have noticed but as I looked at Edward, I could see a look of realisation cross his face and in that moment, I knew he had realised how I felt about Anne. 

“You're in love with Anne, aren't you?” Edward asked me, simply, as if it wasn't such a big deal. 

His words were a shock though, I knew how I felt, and it’s still a shock to hear it from someone else’s mouth. Without speaking, I simply nodded to him. 

At my nod, Edward gave a little smile. A smug one at that and I had a faint suspicion that he had already guessed.

“Tell her how you feel,” Edward told me, simply. “It’s not as if Anne loves Eddie. He’s not the nicest man and we both know it. The longer she’s with him, the more chance she has of getting hurt.”

Edward’s tone was slightly concerned and I knew why. Edward, George, Isabel, Anne and I all practically grew up together. I know we sort of drifted apart once Anne’s Father had tried to take Edward’s company off him but it didn’t mean Edward had blamed that on Anne and Isabel. 

Once again, I nodded to him. Perhaps I could tell Anne and I wouldn't just save her from getting hurt but also myself. 

My own feelings aren't that important or least they don't seem to be. The prospect of Anne getting hurt by him is. Anne, my gentle, beautiful Anne doesn’t deserve that and if I can stop that, then I will!


End file.
